


chocolate

by fallingpsycho



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingpsycho/pseuds/fallingpsycho
Summary: my writing is sucks, but enjoy < 3
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	chocolate

  
" wooshin!! "

Senyum nya cerah, dan masih dengan menggunakan apron berwarna krem nya, Sunyoul menyodorkan piring kecil dengan beberapa coklat putih berbentuk hati di atas nya kepada roomate nya yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar nya. Wooshin masih diam dalam posisi nya, memandangin coklat putih yang di pegang oleh sunyoul. Dengan senyum manis sunyoul yang masih bertahan selama beberapa detik itu, menunggu wooshin mengambil nya dari tangan nya. 

" ini... apa? " 

" chocolate! " 

Pertanyaan bodoh dan sungguh membuang-buang waktu. Tentu saja itu chocolate dan wooshin sebener nya juga tau kalau temen satu kamar nya itu sibuk membuat sesuatu yang manis di dapur. Tapi wooshin nggak tau kalau sunyoul harus repot - repot membuat coklat buatan nya sendiri untuk diri nya. Padahal dia bisa saja membeli sebuah coklat biasa di supermartket dekat rumah mereka. Wooshin yakin rasa nya akan lebih enak atau bahkan mungkin sama saja.

Wooshin perlahan mengambil piring kecil yang sedari tadi di pegang teman sekamar nya itu. Lalu mengangguk angguk kecil sambil memandangi beberapa coklat di tangan nya itu. 

" m- makasih ya.. " , ucap nya lirih sambil masuk kembali kedalam kamar nya. Kemudian perlahan menutup pintu kamar nya. 

Sunyoul bingung, ia mengedipkan mata nya berkali kali dan sedikit memiringkan kepala nya ke kiri setelah melihat reaksi teman sekamar nya itu. ia tampak berfikir kenapa teman sekamar nya itu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar nya. Maksud nya, kamar mereka. 

" aku pikir ia keluar kamar untuk ke toilet atau mengambil minum.. " , ucap nya lirih sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, membereskan peralatan dapur yang usai di pakai nya untuk membuat coklat. " aku pikir dia akan makan di meja makan ini... dan aku bisa tau dia suka atau ngga... " 

" apa dia nggak suka coklat ya? " .

Dahi Sunyoul sedikit berkerut, ia tampak berfikir keras apakah salah memberikan coklat kepada temen sekamar nya sendiri? 

" pasti aneh ya... masa baru jadi roomate seminggu udah di kasih coklat, mana aku bikin sendiri kan.. pasti aneh... " , guman nya. Bibir sunyoul mengerucut sambil melanjutkan aktifitas bersih- bersih nya. Sunyoul malu, bagaimana ia akan bertemu wooshin besok pagi. 

Di sisi lain, seseorang sedang menikmati coklat putih buatan sunyoul sambil duduk di belakang pintu kamar nya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar. 

𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴? 𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘮𝘦 😳 

He beams and tweeted before continue to eat another chocolate. 


End file.
